Cuming HomeAfter Tour
by evcullengirl
Summary: austin comes home after two year tour see whts happened see who changed read to find out makeover lemony goodness and alot of Victorias secret and Trish looking like america ferera {ally looks like the pic on here} dirty lemons though think you can handle it. Trish/DEz Austin/ally.Maybe trish/ally i update daily.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY THE TVSHOW 3 =) warninig there will be lemons yopu have been warned nc-17 im also on twcs where it is more graphic on there

I'm kind of a review whore so review review review ill check out your stories out and tell my friends so review

Ally POV

It's been two years since I have seen Austin he's on a world tour with the black eyed peas he has gotten really famous we all knew he would be he is a triple threat he could dance sing and act and when Will I Am came to Miami and saw Austin perform he invited him to come on tour with him.

So far a lot has changed Trish and Dex have been going out so I rarely see them there totally in love, but Trish and I are still inseparable and I have finally acknowledged my feelings for Austin. I have told Trish and she keeps trying to tell me that I should tell him but I'm so scared tomorrow were all going to Austin's new house and having a party with only the four of us were throwing him a home coming pool party. Since I had to wake up early tomorrow I walked to my bed and tried to sleep.

"Ally wake up, don't you want to go and see Austin today" Trish said. I jumped out the bed "Trish what time is Austin coming "ehhh at about eleven 'o'clock". Wait but Trish I don't know what to wear", Trish held up 5 large Victoria secret bags . "Your covered I got a new job at Victoria secret so I already got what you're going to where for the whole weekend were staying at Austin and I got you some stuff from hot topic and DSW oh and I may have redone your entire wardrobe thank me later. Just go take a shower and wash your hair because I'm already ready." Trish looked gorgeous {after puberty hit. Trish got taller she's not stick skinny but she's has curves in all the right places.{pic of Trish and ally on profile and all outfits}.

I hoped in the shower took my shower washed my hair and shaved everywhere, when I was finished I jumped out then Trish yelled ally I already packed all your stuff I just need you to put the clothes on the bed I walked in with my towel on scared of what Trish would pick when I looked on my small bed I nearly gasped I didn't know how I was going to pull this off it was a sexy tan and black bikini and when I put on the bikini top it was a push up bra too it made my c cup look amazing and it totally gave me an hour glass figure( swimwear/bikinis/add-2-cups-push-up-halter-top-bombshell-swim-tops?ProductID=91224&CatalogueType=OLS)

I felt incredibly sexy and my confidence level was sky high because of how different I looked if I were to wear this two years ago I was as straight as a table and I had barely any boobs or a butt but now I could fill it out and show off the figure me and Trish spent hours at the gym for two years to get. "Ally you look sexy as hell in that bikini Austin won't be able to keep his hands off of you and yes your welcome" said Trish while she fixed her polo match green bikini ( swimwear/bikinis/push-up-triangle-top-very-sexy?ProductID=76999&CatalogueType=OLS) over it she had on a long open stitch sweater that reached a little longer than mid thigh( swimwear/bikinis/push-up-triangle-top-very-sexy?ProductID=76999&CatalogueType=OLS) it looked amazing on Trish I quickly put on my cover up that was a linen beaded sweater( swimwear/cover-ups/linen-beaded-cover-up-sweater?ProductID=91180&CatalogueType=OLS). I put on my black and white graphic flip flops. When I was ready I grabbed my huge suitcase that Trish packed .fuck it was heavy when I got downstairs I walked to the kitchen opened the fridge and took out the sandwiches and pastries I made for the pool party grabbed everything and opened the back of Trish's purple beamer .it took both me and Trish to lift it into the car "Trish its only four days thank god this thing has wheels", "you'll thank me later everything you need is in there". In about fifteen minutes we reached Austin's house it was a nice beach house but there was only two master bedrooms meaning me and Trish would share a room and there was a huge pool overlooking Miami beach since every one of us had keys to the others house Trish got the remote and hit the blue button to open the gate and the garage when we got in I opened the door and we lugged our bags in here but what I found weird was that Trish put my bag in front of Austin's room but I ignored it because we had to take out the food Trish decided to cook to she made chicken Cascadia's and chips and guacamole witch was pretty much the only thing she could make but they tasted pretty good we set everything up hanging up decorations by the pool and setting out the food and putting some Heineken coke and grey goose in the cooler then I got Trish's iPod and put it in the I home after everything was set up we waited for Austin and Dex to get here.

Austin's POV

"So Austin you excited about being home" ."Yeah man I missed you Trish and ally I don't know how I made it without you guys". "yeah man I know how you feel". "So how are you and Trish". "Were great man so did you date any girls on tour". "I wouldn't exactly call it dating but we had a good time" I chuckled while looking out the window in about five minute we were at my house when we passed the gates I realized how much I missed it here when we got by the door starships was blasting from inside we walked to the back by the pool on the table by the pool Trish and ally were dancing on a table with a glass of something was in Trish's hand and a bottle of grey goose was in ally's and all of them boys was blasting from the speakers damn who knew ally could dance like that, she was in the sexiest bikini I've ever seen then ally sang out "pussy on purr purrrrrrr then she started boudie popping like a pro and not even like how the girls on tour did I'm talking about some moves only the best video vixens could pull could pull off maybe cause she was mixed with Spanish then she went in front of Trish and started twirkin on Trish which made me and Dex groan who knew ally could dance like that last time we went to this party she couldn't even not step on my foot I've been gone too long. The song stopped and ally nearly fell off the table when she saw us there. "Surprise, Surprise".

Ally's POV

While me and Trish were dancing and the song was about to end I heard two groans when I turned around I saw Dex and I guy who looked a little bit like Austin he was way taller he had broad shoulder and his hair was like that hot guy in the notebook when I realized it was Austin I nearly fell of the table till Trish caught me I got off the table put back on my cover-up and walked over to Austin and Dex "hey Austin I'm glad your back how was the tour". "it was awesome ally you were right my fan base obviously grew a lot so yawl ready to party I'm hungry" he said in a deep and sexy voice." Okay so there's beer and grey goose in the cooler. Quesadillas ,guacamole sandwiches and chips we all got some plates and ate while talking about old times." Hey ally you want to take a quick swim then chill on the beach chairs" sure Trish lets go we walked over to the beach chairs took off our cover-ups and put them on he chairs by our towels then we jumped in and started swimming lazily in the pool. "ally" Trish whispered conspiratorially Austin's checking you out then she splashed me and we ended up having a splashing fight while we were fighting the boys jumped in the water swam underneath us since we were in the deep part put put my legs on his shoulders while Dex did the same thing to Trish then they stood up and yelled water fight while me and Trish ended up wrestling. Ma and Austin lost but after we came out the pool it was all forgotten me and Trish walked to the beach chairs layed on our tummy's and started talking about random stuff. Five minutes later Dex and Austin came over with sunscreen and Dex said "hey girls you guys are going to burn up before we all get inside you should totally put on some sunscreen" yeah your totally right, Dex rub some on my back I'm not going to be able to reach and Austin can you be a doll and rub some on ally please" Trish said to Austin. "You don't have to I can do it myself". "No worries ally I'll do it' Austin said. He knelt over me and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck he squeezed the lotion on his hands and started to run his hands in kneading circles on my upper back then he untied my bikini and rubbed my whole back" hope you dint mind" he said I swore I could hear the smirk in his voice. His hands did way more than just rub in the lotion he rubbed it so sensually he knew just that right spot to make me have to suppress a moan and I was so glad I was already wet or he would probably see a wet spot right in the middle of my crotch I thought that he would stop at my back but he moved lower to where a little bit of my ass peeked out of my bikini he kneaded making me jump in surprise and I swore I heard him silently chuckling the he rubbed in that sensitive spot of my inner thighs deliciously close to my pussy and then he continued his path down my legs and to my ankles . Dex and Austin finished at the same time" were going to go get some more beer you girls want anything". "no thanks guys were good" as they were walking away I got up and retied my bikini "so I see you and Austin were getting pretty cozy"." No we aren't Trish he was just putting lotion on my back Trish". "From those sounds you were making it was pretty more than that ally" "whatever Trish you want to go inside its getting dark" " sure ally less go". We put on our cover-ups and walked past the boys who were cleaning up we went to the den and turned on the TV were vampire suck was playing "so what you guys watching" Dex said to ally while sitting down between me and Trish and Austin sitting down right next to me before the movie even ended Trish and Dex started making out while me and Austin looked at each other awkwardly "Austin me and Trish are going to go and sleep now do you mind if me and Trish take a room and you share with ally" "sure only if ally is okay with it". "Yeah ill share with Austin". "Then it's settled me and Dex is going to go upstairs and hit the hay night guys" Trish said and she winked at me while I rolled my eyes at her. "so I'm kind of tired you want to go upstairs and help me with my bag its really heavy since Trish packed for me" "sure ally we walked upstairs and Austin was in front of me I couldn't help but check out his ass by the time we reached the top of the stairs I could hear Trish moaning and the bed hitting against the wall causing us to hurry inside Austin lifted up my suitcase as if it weighed nothing and put it on the floor in front of the bed "hey ally I'm going to go take a shower he took off his shirt to show his sexy washboard abs and hot biceps I never thought I'd be attracted to a guy's arms but he was more ripped then I thought before he could catch me ogling I looked around his room it was extremely clean but it was probably because of him coming back from tour I absolutely adored his black silk bed sheets and his flat screen hanging in front of his bed made the room come together . His bed was massive it looked like king sized bed. when I heard the water go on I opened my suitcase and I saw my bag of toiletries on top when I took it out to look and find some sweats I realized that there was not an article of clothing that I could recognize all I saw was skimpy lace and satin and one or to cotton but they were dresses and bras when I looked through it looked like she bought the whole of Victoria secret when I heard the bathroom door about to open I quickly picked up the first thing onto and the little scrap that looked like a thong and as soon as the door opened I put everything in my toiletry bag while Austin came from the adjoining bathroom I didn't even get time to catch a good glimpse cause I rushed in when I got into the bathroom it smelt amazing like Austin. I took a deep breath, and walked to the mirror along the long double sink I went to the on next to where all of Austin's stuff was and I put down my bag of toiletries down on the sink I took out my face wash and I washed my face and when I was done I brushed my teeth meticulously twice after that I striped took out my boy was and my loaf then I jumped into Austin's huge shower I squirted some of my favorite dove grapefruit body wash on my loufa and started to lather up my skin when I was finished showering I stayed under the water a little longer trying to avoid the inevitable when I was finished I turned off the water stepped out and I wrapped myself into a big fluffy black towel when I was completely dry I put on the white lace thong and the white starry baby doll it had a built-in push up bra to get maximum cleavage f and by my tummy to where the baby doll ended. I took a deep breath and opened the door leaving my bag of toiletries on the sink for tomorrow I took a deep breath opened the door and I walked out Austin was watching TV and the lights were still on "Austin moon don't laugh or look Trish packed and you don't even want to know what is in my bag" he looked over and said "ally you look amazing plus I sleep in only my boxers so were even" he said his voice all husky and he was staring at my boobs I walked around the bed passing Austin and I could feel his eyes on me and I slowly crawled into bed where I could feel his hot gaze on me he pulled back the sheets and I saw a big bulled straining against his boxers before he pushed it back ""is there anything you wanna watch" you naked I thought. "maybe something funny" I said he flipped through until we were watching ridiculousness after some epic lawn chairs I fell into a dreamless sleep excited for tomorrow.

I woke up to something hot and hard sliding against my pussy when I tried to move I felt strong arms holding me when I opened my eyes I saw it was Austin suddenly pulled my panties to the side and slid his dick against my pussy while I was helpless to do anything I was about to yell at Austin when I felt his cock move against my clit over and over again making me moan his pace suddenly sped up, I was close to Cuming I could feel the knot almost releasing when he suddenly pinched my nipples hard making me scream out and waking up Austin I think I just had my first orgasm "oh shit ally Austin jumped off the bed I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I looked dove to Austin in shock his cock was glistening with my juices and he still had a rageing boner Austin it's okay why don't you come over here and let me help you with that problem I purred at Austin. What have I gotten myself into I thought. Fuck it Yolo.

Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue …...


	2. breakfast

Chapter 2

While I was trying to placate Austin Trish knocked on the door and yelled "ally wake up were hungry" and I could imagine her and Dex rubbing their tummy's in front of the door. I quickly jumped off the bed and yelled "I'll be down in two minutes" while walking past a still very naked and hard Austin either shower or put on some clothes if were not down in less than five minutes Trish and Dex with eat us alive"

I walked to the sink brushed my teeth then washed my face by the time I got in my room Austin had on some black pajama pants that fit low and snug on his hips showing his outlined v and a faint blonde pleasure trail

. I walked to my suitcase and took out a short sexy crimson red kimono( sleepwear/lingerie/kimono-very-sexy?ProductID=71883&CatalogueType=OLS) . when I put it on instead of tying it I left it open fixed my hair then I walked downstairs to feed the hungry people downstairs when I reached in Dex gasped and Trish had on a big smile 'ally there something different about you but sadly I can't put my finger on it. It's either that glow on you or maybe it is the way you look in that sexy kimono". Trish said while looking at me speculatively I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the fridge I took out a carton of grade a large eggs buttermilk, and bacon I put all of that down then I went to the pantry trying to reach the flour I was in no way short I was 5"10 but trying to reach for the flour and not show your ass is to separate things. Suddenly a body pressed up flush against me and took out the flour "let me help you with that " I quickly said thanks and tried to avoid looking into those dazzling blue eyes. I brushed passed him picked up two bowls and two whisks from the cabinets I pretty much knew were everything was since I was the only one who could really cook I also took out to pans and started frying some bacon then I moved over to the island and started making the batter for my buttermilk and chocolate chip pancakes when I was finished making the pancakes, scrambled eggs, cheese omelets and bacon I placed powdered sugar and whip cream onto of the pancakes when I was finished I placed everything on the dining table with some freshly squeezed orange juice and we dug in .


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-POOL TIMES

The characters in this story in which I don't own are pervs

ALLY POV

Trish went to go to dez saying he wants some after morning sex hearing Austin coming I quickly got my toiletry bag and a random bikini and I ran to the adjoining bathroom. I put the bag down hopped in the shower hearing Austin moving around today was a Saturday so we all planned on chilling by the pool and then maybe going to this new club named crash. After finishing my shower and wrapping up myself in the fluffy black towel once again. I looked at my random bikini putting it on then looking in the mirror. It was sexy if I did say so myself thanking god Trish had style so if I picked something random it would look hell was a rutched halter black and white bikini top that made my boobs look amazing yet it was extremely comfy. ( swimwear/bikinis/ruched-halter-top-forever-sexy?Pr oductId=101330&gataloguetype=OLS).

On the counter where I had my clothes I saw a beautiful 14kt white gold belly chain I put it on and admired how sexy it looked and not at all tacky. Since on a day like today which is way too hot to wear makeup I brushed my ombred (goldish at the ends) into a messy bun. Put on my lip gloss and walked out to find no Austin hmm maybe he showered in the bathroom next door I got my fifty shades of grey from my purse. Walked downstairs and saw Trish hey al took you long enough she said laughing but damn ally you look hot in black if I wasn't with dez I'd so tap you". This made us burst into a fit of giggles we walked out seeing dez and Austin swimming. I went on the beach or should I say pool-chairs sprawling out trying to get a little tan before putting on sunscreen unlike Trish wither natural tan me being mixed Latina and white my skin gets pale sometimes. Anyways when I was finally getting to the good part where she cums from the riding crop which made me think of Austin which of course led to me feeling incredibly horny' sigh'. What you reading there ally Austin asked in a husky voice. Oh nothing I said blushing furiously. Putting the book under my towel. He just smirked at me while took out the sunscreen rubbing it up and down my smooth light caramel legs feeling Austin's eyes on me. Without even asking Austin took the sunscreen out my hands and squeezed some in his hands and told me to get on my stomach he untied my bikini leaving it under me and me feeling exposed leaving my nipples to pebble with Austin so close in my already horny predicament. "Where's dez and Trish I asked. "they went out to some toy store like usual Austin said making me laugh Trish and dez were complete pervs and had no qualms about it last month she bout me a vibrator saying I need some loving in my oven. It's still in the box under my bed.

He started rubbing the sides of my breast then my back making me moan when he got those sweet spots that sent tingles straight to my core he went further down until he reached to the tops of my thighs detouring my but to the tops of my thighs then all to soon he yelled finished leaving me panting and all too hot. The fuck I said he yelled something about getting Chinese food and I heard him run upstairs and downstairs before I heard his car speed off.


	4. Chapter 5

…..I know I know all will come to play Austin has his reasons but his resolves fading but I know who leaves a girl hanging even if he didn't realize she was horny….. review review

Chapter Five- Walked in on part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and ally'

Warning this contains graphic lemons no kiddies please.

I got off the chair horny and pissed to angry to even put on my bikini top picked up my bag and top and stomped inside muttering "fucking punk getting me worked up to leave me hanging I don't need him to fuck me I'll do my fucking self I said I got to the room slammed the door and took off my bikini bottoms leaving on my chain. Looking in my suitcase for something to wear I found the same black metal box I put the vibrator in feeling my pussy getting wet thinking of the possibility hmm well since Austin can't give me what I need I'll do it myself I opened the small box to find a post it with Trish hand writing saying "have fun took you long enough I shake my head and picked up the turquoise small battery powered vibrator cute I thought throwing it on the bed I turned on the TV and put on the porn channel which Austin subscribed for all of the 130 channels I flipped and flipped until I found with a tall muscular blond guy who could pass for Austin's brother eating out a brunette I turned on the vibrator seeing all of the speeds surprised at the power such a small thing could have it was a bit longer than my middle finger and was the girth of my slim middle finger. I turned it on the second setting (1-4)

And rubbed it up and down my slit experimenting with my new toy I placed around my clit moaning loud thanking god Austin wasn't home and turning up the TV a little bit and watching as the guy started fucking the girl while rubbing her clit making me think of Austin fucking me outside on the lawn chair sucking on my clit while I played with my nipples causing me to pinch my right and left nipple and placing the vibrator directly on my clit moaning Austin's name and begging dream Austin to please let me cum closing my eyes right on the verge of Cumming.

Suddenly I hear Austin barging in saying "ally are you okay I heard" he stops mid sentences in the room placing the Chinese food on the couch while taking in the porn playing while I'm trying to hold off my orgasm but being unable to stop Cumming hard with one long moan of Austin's name.

….I wonder what Austin will do even I don't know yet 11:32pm Sunday night…


End file.
